Asbestos I Can Do
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: In the dens of every wolf, there is always a substance that wants to control them
1. The Fourth Wall

It has been a week now since the whole park being on fire. But everything was fine for now. No one complained and everyone lived on with their lives.

But there was another enemy on the loose, but this came when Zak came. This was a completely odd looking enemy.

This enemy didn't show itself like the others out in plain sight. And no, it wasn't a vampire either.

It hid itself in the wolf's dens. But what if the wolves see it?

That's the best part. It is able to hide itself in plain sight so the wolves cannot detect it.

But what if…. Shut up and let me finish this damn story!

Geez, I do two chapters a day for "Alpha and Omega", show me some respect… I mean, continue with your question.

Never mind…

Alright, where were we… that's it. The enemy. This particular … paretic…paretic…. Fuck!

That is such a hard word to say! Let's just skip to the story.

"I feel great!" Erik said with a smile as he walked with Carlos and Lilly.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"Well we got rid of that idiot of a man and I got the love of my life back."

Erik said as he took Lilly by the waist and kissed her. Carlos groaned a bit. There wasn't a single female feline out here in jasper and he felt a bit alone.

"You okay Carlos?" Lilly asked with her southern accent easily flowing out.

"Um, yes I am. I'm great!" Carlos smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that because death needs more minions…" Lilly said to him.

"What?"

"What?" Lilly blinked.

Carlos got a bit suspicious. That phrase kept coming up. But, nothing to be worried about now!

"Anyway, do you guys want to see what Aaron's doing?" He asked

Erik and Lilly looked at each other. "No, I think we'll just go to the den for some us time."

Carlos frowned. "Okay, I see." He then walked away.

"Do you think he took that hard?" Lilly asked.

"He's Carlos! He'll be fine." Erik said with a smile.


	2. Out Damn Spot!

Humphrey looked around for something to do. But there wasn't anything to do!

All of their adventures seem to stop. It was unnerving. He needed something to keep himself going. That was his thing!

"I'm bored!" Humphrey yelled. Kate heard this of course.

"Then do something with that device of yours. It's working again."

"But I don't know where to go! So many options…"

"Pick something that can actually help us. I don't want some dangerous enemy coming to get us.

Humphrey gave her a look. He then walked over to her.

"Um... I don't even know where to start with you. I mean, do you even know who you're talking to?"

Kate sighed in annoyance and smugly. She had to hear this again!

"D-Do you have any idea, any idea who I am?" Humphrey asked.

"Yeah, I know!" Kate said laughing.

"Basically - kind of a big deal!" Humphrey exclaimed.

"OK. Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and sister… I hurt people."

"You help people…" Kate said.

Humphrey shrugged and left. She wondered about that wolf.

Humphrey walked to Erik and Lilly's den to see how they were. They seemed to be getting well with everyone in Jasper.

When he came close to the den, he heard two people talking and laughing. Humphrey scratched his head and came close.

His eyes widened as he saw Erik and Lilly. The two were talking and kissing each other. They seemed so happy together. Humphrey backed away silently as they continued.

What the two lovers didn't know what was on the walls of the den. They didn't see the green slime on it.

Carlos walked through the forest and just admired the scenery. He watched as the birds flew past him. In the distance, he squinted his eyes.

What he saw was a carrier tank. Just sitting there up in the mountians. He shrugged it off. He glanced at the den of a wolf and saw a green slime on the walls.

He went over and then touched it. It shocked him. He recoiled and started to kiss his paw.

"Damn stain." He said.

Carlos walked away and the green slime then started to morph. It slid of the wall and became into a three dimensional figure.

It then slid out the den. No one noticed this creature as it went past them.

It then morphed into a green pile of a mountain. It grew a mouth and grew two eyes.

Its slime morphed into two arms and hands. It was now mobile.


	3. Meet the Soldier

"If fighting is sure to result in victory, then you must fight!" Humphrey said as he paced back and forth. There were people in front of him.

He is apparently talking to "soldiers".

"Sun Tzu said that, and I'd say he knows a little more about fighting than you do, pal, because he invented it."

"And then he perfected it so that no living man could best him in the ring of honor."

"Then, he used his fight money to buy two of every animal on earth, and then he herded them onto a boat..."

Humphrey demonstrates by using the pinecones, moving them in a walking motion.

"...and then he beat the crap out of every single one."

He then bangs the two together repeatedly.

"And from that day forward any time a bunch of animals are together in one place it's called a 'zoo'!"

Crickets chirp as the 'recruits' are revealed to be pinecones perched on a gate. One of them falls off the gate.

He then talks to the one that fell over.

"Unless it's a farm!"

"What are you doing?" A wolf asked.

Humphrey turned and saw it was Aaron. He then rushed over to him.

"Thank God you're here! I'm bored and there are too many options for time travel. Help me!"

"Well, we can always go to…" Before he could finish, he felt a slimy, creature on his hind leg.

"What the…" He saw the thing and looked up. The slime from the den grew even bigger.

"Whoa…"

"Tell me about it… another adventure!" Humphrey exclaimed.

"I think that this is asbestos…"

"What's that?" Humphrey asked.

"Not good stuff…" The green asbestos then looked down at the two. He started to clear his throat.

"Ahem, Mi mi mi mi miiiiiiiii." He said in a great soprano voice.

"I am the great mighty slime,

And I'm going to throw my shit at you!

A huge supply of tish comes from my chocolate starfish.

How about some scat you little twat?" He sang.

The asbestos then started to fling his slime at the two. They quickly ran away behind a bush and hid there.

"Good, God! I think it went in my mouth!" Humphrey said.

"I think this is more important then it getting in your mouth. Besides, Death does need more minions…"

"What?"

"What?"

"Nothing…" Aaron blinked.

"Weird…" Humphrey thought.


	4. Up your what?

The mighty asbestos then sang again as Humphrey and Aaron looked at him.

"Do you really think you'll survive in here?

You don't seem to know which creek you're in.

Sweet corn is the only thing,

That makes it through my rear.

How do you think I keep this lovely grin?"

A ting noise is heard as he smiles his rotten teeth at them. They groaned in displeasure.

"Have some more caviar." The asbestos said as he threw his slime at them. It hit the tree next to them.

"How are we going to beat him?" Aaron asked.

"You're the one with all the plans! How are we going to do it?"

"Well, I don't know. But Death does need more minions…"

"What?"

"What?"

"Nothing…." Aaron blinked.

"Why does he keep saying that?" Humphrey thought.

The huge pile of asbestos was getting mad now that the two weren't getting out of their positions.

He then began to sing again with a bigger voice. The two then noticed this and looked at him.

"Now I'm really getting rather mad,

You're like a wiggly, tingly, shitty, little, tag nut!

When I've knocked you out with all my Bab,

I'm going to take your head and ram it up my butt!"

"Your butt?" Aaron spoke.

"My butt!" The asbestos said.

"Your butt!?" Humphrey said.

"That's right my butt!" The asbestos said.

"Ugh!" Aaron exclaimed.

"My butt!" The asbestos yelled.

"Eww!" Humphrey said in disgust.

"My buuuuuutt!" He started to sing again. But this time Aaron noticed something that might help them.

Aaron gasped as he saw it.


	5. Tick Tok goes the clock

Aaron saw that they were at the edge of Jasper now as they kept running back and back. The highway was right there and cars were passing back and forth.

Aaron turned to Humphrey. "I'm sorry for this."

"For what?" He asked.

"You know how I have brilliant ideas?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well…" Aaron then came from the bush and put himself in view of the asbestos.

"Look at me! I'm a target!" Aaron yelled.

The asbestos went closer to Aaron as he went into the highway. He made sure to doge the cars that came through.

The asbestos didn't care about the cars, he wanted Aaron. The asbestos kept throwing his slime at him as he dogged it. It then started to sing again.

But with each line, it is carried one pitch higher.

"Ahhhhhh,

Ahhhhhh,

Ahhhhhh!

Ahhhhhh!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The asbestos sang. Then a honking noise was heard. The creature looked to his left and saw a sixteen wheeler coming its way.

Its eye widened as it was immediately hit. Slime went flying in different directions. The brain of the asbestos and its eyes fell next to a sewer drain.

The eyes blinked as the slime went under it and made the brain and eyes go down the sewer drain. Aaron was partially covered in slime.

He then quickly left the highway as the humans tried their best not to cause any more damage to what just happened.

Aaron panted as Humphrey went to him. He smiled and Aaron smiled back.

"You brilliant wolf…"

"That's what I do… besides, Death needs more minions…"

"What?"

"What?"

"Nothing." Humphrey blinked. That phrase kept coming up.

Whatever those phrase meant he'll have to figure it out. Mostly everyone, including villains, used that phrase.

It puzzled him. Now that he knew, he used it a couple of times…

A strange thing was going on and he wasn't going to rest until he knew what that meant. Aaron and Humphrey walked away from the scene of carnage.

A light song was playing as they walked away and the camera zoomed away from them into the sky.

It was a chorus of children singing it.

"Tick Tok, goes the clock. And all the years they fly. Tick Tok, and all too soon, you and I must die…"


End file.
